A scanning driving circuit is used in the flat panel display device currently, which is forming the scanning driving circuit on the array substrate by using the conventional thin-film transistor array process of the flat panel display, to achieve the driving mode of scanning row by row. The output high and low electrical level of the current level of the scanning line of the scanning driving circuit in the conventional technology is the turn-on voltage terminal signal and the turn-off voltage terminal signal, respectively, and is two-valued driving. The corresponding sensing voltage of this driving mode is large, which causes the optimization common-mode signal voltage corresponding to different area of the panel is inconsistent, that is the two-valued driving is likely to cause the poor uniformity of the common-mode signal voltage of the panel, affecting the quality of the display of the image.